


U look so cool

by lauronfire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauronfire/pseuds/lauronfire
Summary: Aquella experiencia no les proporcionaba la seguridad de que seguirían juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos ni tampoco les aseguraba que jamás volverían a pelearse, pero de lo que sí estaban realmente seguros, era que siempre se tendrían el uno al otro para lo que hiciera falta.





	U look so cool

Los mechones de su pelo eran peinados hacia atrás gracias al viento que le regalaba la velocidad del Αlfa Romeo Spider, el cual era conducido a toda velocidad por una carretera secundaria.

 

Con ambos brazos apoyados sobre la puerta del descapotable y la cabeza puesta sobre ellos, Kyungsoo observaba el paraje casi desértico que los rodeaba. La tierra, bastante seca por la falta de lluvias, se estaba tornando de un tono anaranjado debido a la puesta de sol que acontecía ante sus ojos.

 

Al volante se encontraba Chanyeol, con los nudillos blancos de lo fuerte que apretaba los puños y con la mandíbula tensa debido a la presión que caía sobre sus hombros en ese momento. Sus perfectas cejas negras estaban inclinadas hacia su entrecejo, dándole una expresión de enfado aterradora.

 

_"_ _She had a face straight out a magazine_

_God only knows but you'll never leave her_ _"_

 

Kyungsoo lo observó durante unos segundos más antes de volver su mirada y rostro hacia la carretera de nuevo, dejando que el viento le llenara la piel de la cara con innumerables sensaciones placenteras que eran imposibles de describir con palabras.

 

Estaban a punto de cometer la locura de su vida, juntos, como siempre.

 

El hombre de baja estatura nunca olvidaría cómo conoció al gigante y serio hombre que tenía sentado al lado en el descapotable. Habían pasado ya cuatro largos años y aún seguían juntos; a día de hoy, Kyungsoo se seguía preguntando cómo habían conseguido aguantar tanto el uno al lado del otro sin cansarse.

 

Peleaban a cada instante, se herían, insultaban y repudiaban, pero al final, como los cobardes inseguros que eran, acababan buscando el contacto del contrario, porque sabían con pura certeza, que el placer que el otro le brindaba no era capaz de dárselo otro más.

 

El día que vio entrar a Chanyeol por primera vez en su estudio de tatuajes, todavía estaba fresco en sus retinas, como si hubiera sucedido hace tan solo un par de horas.

 

Recordaba a un joven de apenas veinte años, con el pelo teñido de rojo y fingiendo una seguridad de la que carecía con su rostro. Su forma de andar era muy graciosa, ya que no aparentaba ser el menor de uno de los mafiosos más importantes de Busan.

 

Kyungsoo conocía bien a los Park, su “negocio” familiar se remontaba a hace más de dos siglos, eran gente de costumbres, clásica, mejor dicho. Vivían en una casa que antiguamente fue un palacio que alojó a reyes y ministros; eran temidos por toda la ciudad, ni siquiera la policía se atrevía a inmiscuirse con esa gente.

 

Y allí estaba ante él, el menor de los Park, quitándose la camiseta ante sus ojos.

 

Una de las tradiciones de esa familia eran los tatuajes. Cuando los varones alcanzaban cierta edad, debían tatuarse un un tigre que ocupase toda la espalda, para simbolizar de dónde venían y cuáles eran sus raíces.

 

Como buena familia de costumbres que eran, no podían dejar algo tan importante para un tatuador de tres al cuarto. La familia Do y la familia Park siempre habían tenido una relación bastante estrecha, ya que eran una estirpe de tatuadores bastante antigua.

 

El bisabuelo de Kyungsoo viajó expresamente a Japón para aprender la técnica Tebori, y desde entonces se habían convertido en toda una referencia de este estilo en la península.

 

Kyungsoo aprendió la técnica de su padre, y éste a su vez de su padre; tanto como a los Park, la realización de tatuajes a través de ésta técnica, era todo un ritual que debía ser respetado y hasta alabado.

 

El ritual del tatuaje se realizaba en varias sesiones, ya que el diseño era muy grande y trabajoso. Además, el tatuador y el miembro de la familia Park debían estar solos en la sala, en un ambiente de intimidad, ya que se trataba de un momento muy importante para el que iba a ser tatuado.

 

Kyungsoo no podía recordar con exactitud de qué hablaron en aquella primera sesión Chanyeol y él. El chico estuvo toda la tarde tumbado sobre la esterilla de bambú, soportando que Kyungsoo estuviera en todo momento atravesando su piel con una fina aguja enganchada a una varilla de madera que movía con gran destreza.

 

Sus ojos se encontraron en inmumerables momentos, compartieron risas y alguna que otra frase de filtreo, para tantear a la otra persona.

 

Al final de la sesión, Chanyeol ya tenía el tigre perfilado sobre su espalda, unos cuantos billetes menos en su cartera y a un joven de diecinueve años devorando sus labios como si no hubiera un mañana.

 

Fue ese día cuando la gran odisea de Kyungsoo y Chanyeol comenzó.

 

_"_ _Her balaclava is starting to chafe_

_When she gets his gun, he's begging, 'Babe stay, stay'_ _"_

 

En algún punto de la carretera vacía, Chanyeol empezó a bajar la velocidad a la que conducía y paró a un lado. Kyungsoo ni se inmutó, pues sabía que todavía no habían llegado a su destino.

 

Los rayos de sol bañaban la blanca piel del alto y provocaba que mechones de su pelo, resplandecieran en un tono dorado, aun siendo su cabello castaño ahora.

 

—Ponte esto —le ordenó. Un pasamontañas negro cayó sobre el regazo de Kyungsoo. Éste lo miró con curiosidad y después obedeció la petición de Chanyeol.

 

Antes de colocarse el suyo, el mayor sacó una nueve milímetros de la parte de atrás del coche y la cargó. Se guardó dos cargadores más, uno en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta de traje y otro en el cinturón.

 

Kyungsoo observó con detenimiento toda la escena. Durante esos cuatro años, Chanyeol había cambiado muchísimo; había madurado a costa de mancharse las manos de sangre, había aprendido lo que era realmente el peligro y los “negocios”. Pero por encima de todo aquello, se había convertido en un muy buen amante.

 

Nadie sabía cómo le encendía a Kyungsoo el ver a Chanyeol con una pistola en la mano, aunque sabía a la perfección que había arrebatado más de una vida con ella. Pero era ese cierto toque de peligroso en Chanyeol lo que más le ponía, el saber que si se le cruzaban los cables, estaba más que perdido.

 

En ese momento, Kyungsoo quiso parar el tiempo, deseó que Chanyeol se quedara tal y como estaba, sujetando la pistola mientras el sol se escondía a lo lejos, tornando el cielo cada vez más oscuro.

 

El mayor se subió lo suficiente el pasamontañas como para dejar su boca libre y así poder dejar un muy húmedo beso sobre el cuello de Chanyeol a la par que acariciaba su muslo derecho, muy cerca de la ingle.

 

—Si todo sale bien, tendrás tu recompensa —susurró en un tono que a Chanyeol le resultó más que tentador.

 

_"_ _'I'll give you one more time_ _  
_ _We'll give you one more fight_

_Said one more line_

_Will I know you?'_ _"_

 

Con todo listo y los rostros tapados por el algodón negro, retomaron el camino.

 

Ni siquiera Kyungsoo sabía por qué estaba haciendo aquello por Chanyeol. Esa misma semana se habían peleado tres veces y perdonado otras tres. Su relación era insostenible, no eran capaces de aguantar más de dos días sin discutir, pero eso sí, por muchos malos ratos que pasaran juntos, no había nada que una buena sesión de sexo de reconciliación no solucionara.

 

La primera vez que Chanyeol y él se acostaron fue el mismo día que se conocieron. Lo recordaba como una anécdota divertida, pues la espalda del alto estaba bastante irritada en ese momento tras la sesión del tatuaje, pero aun así insistió en llevar a Kyungsoo hasta el orgasmo, y eso era con lo que el mayor se quedó. Podía aparentar ser un gilipollas -que de hecho, lo era-, ser el tipo más rudo e insensible con el que se había topado, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Kyungsoo sabía que Chanyeol tenía su pequeño pedacito de corazón, y que todo él le pertenecía.

 

Para cuando llegaron a su destino, el sol ya se había escondido tras el horizonte y los faros del viejo Αlfa Romeo Spider eran lo único que iluminaban el camino de tierra que les dirigía directos a una posible muerte.

 

Durante el camino, Chanyeol le repitió hasta la saciedad que le había dejado acompañarle solo por si necesitaban un plan de escape de urgencia.

 

—Si no hubieras insistido tanto, probablemente no estarías aquí, en peligro.

 

—He venido porque he querido —respondió el mayor con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba. —Ahora apaga los faros o sino se darán cuenta de que estamos aquí.

 

Chanyeol obedeció a su pareja y paró el coche a unos pocos metros, a mitad de la senda.

 

—Quédate aquí con el motor en marcha, no creo que tarde mucho en deshacerme de esos hijos de puta.

 

Por encima de la tela, Chanyeol besó a Kyungsoo para después salir del coche con la pistola cargada y en la mano.

 

Pero de lo que el alto no tenía ni idea era de que Kyungsoo también iba armado y no iba a dejar que Chanyeol se jugara su vida de una manera tan estúpida.

 

_"_ _Now if you never shoot, you'll never know_

_And if you never eat, you'll never grow_ _"_

 

Se encontraban dentro de los territorios de la mafia contrincante de los Park, los Wu, una familia china que se había instalado hacía unos pocos años, robándoles terreno a los Park de una manera muy deshonesta -aunque ya de por sí se trataran de personas poco de fiar-.

 

Hacía un par de semanas, en una estúpida pelea de bar, tres tipos pertenecientes a la banda de los Wu se cargaron a dos de los Park, entre ellos uno de los mejores amigos de Chanyeol, Oh Sehun. Era por ello que Chanyeol había decidido ir él mismo hasta la mansión de los Wu y acabar con todo el que pudiera.

 

El mismo Kyungsoo sabía que aquello era un acto suicida pero, tristemente, también sabía que era imposible hacer entrar a razón al estúpido y cabezón de Chanyeol.

 

Esperó a que el alto se alejara lo suficiente para comenzar a seguirlo, con su propia arma sujeta por ambas manos.

 

¿Quién sabe? Quizás aquella sería la última vez que viera la espalda de Chanyeol envuelta en un traje de Gucci, la última vez que escuchara su respiración forzosa tras el pasamontañas o la última vez que oyera su grito desgarrador y desesperanzado.

 

Antes de ver cómo Chanyeol desaparecía tras los arbustos que conducían a los jardines de la casa de los Wu, Kyungsoo cerró los ojos e imaginó su rostro, sonriente y engreído, con una pizca de locura en sus ojos pero siempre alegre.

 

_"_ _You've got a pretty kind of dirty face_ _"_

 

El primer disparo se escuchó al otro lado y el corazón de Kyungsoo recibió de inmediato un chute de adrenalina que se lo aceleró.

 

Hasta ahora se había hecho el valiente. Había ido con la certeza de que si algo malo le pasaba a Chanyeol, ahí estaría él para protegerlo. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sus pies se habían quedado estancados sobre la gravilla?

 

Los disparos se seguían escuchando, pero ahora más lejanos… hasta que de un momento a otro, se dejaron de escuchar.

 

_"_ _And when she's leaving your home_ _  
_ _She's begging you to stay stay, stay, stay, stay_ _"_

 

Ahí fue cuando Kyungsoo reaccionó por fin.

 

Sus piernas respondieron y corrieron todo lo que pudieron hasta que se coló en el jardín de los Wu. Con la mirada buscó a Chanyeol, pero solamente se encontró con cadáveres de hombres que no conocía, abatidos sobre el césped.

 

Kyungsoo siguió el rastro de cadáveres hasta la entrada de la casa, con el corazón en la garganta y rezando para que ninguno de esos cadáveres fuera el de su novio.

 

La puerta blanca estaba abierta y sobre ella yacía el cuerpo sin vida de uno de los hijos de Wu, dejando un charco de sangre a su lado, el cual se llegó a fusionar con la sangre chorreante de otro hombre, el cual Kyungsoo identificó enseguida como uno de los guardaespaldas de los Wu.

 

Había visto pocas veces a ese hombre, pero era bastante identificable por su cicatriz en el pómulo derecho y su cabeza rapada y tatuada con una culebra.

 

Chanyeol había dejado todo un rastro de sangre a su paso y Kyungsoo sabía que de allí no saldría hasta que nadie quedara vivo.

 

Unas escaleras impresionantes de mármol blanco, conducían hacia el piso superior, desde donde le llegó claramente el sonido de otro disparo.

 

Saltando otro par de cadáveres que había en los escalones, Kyungsoo consiguió subir al piso superior. Siguió el ruido que claramente pertenecía al de un forcejeo y llegó hasta la habitación del final del pasillo.

 

La puerta también estaba abierta, por lo que, con todo el sigilo que pudo, se asomó por ella, encontrándose dentro de la habitación la peor de las escenas que se podía esperar.

 

Contra el suelo y totalmente atrapado bajo los pies de un gran hombre, se encontraba Chanyeol, sin su pasamontañas y con una gran mancha de sangre que emanaba de una brecha en su frente, probablemente producida por la culata de la pistola que el otro hombre sostenía sobre sus manos y apuntaba directamente hacia el entrecejo de Chanyeol.

 

_"_ _Well now that you've got your gun_

_It's much harder now the police have come_

_And I'll shoot him if it's what you ask_ _"_

 

Ninguno de los dos hombres se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Kyungsoo allí, así que decidió tomar ventaja de ello.

 

Por muchos líos en los que se había metido y por muchos problemas por los que había pasado, Kyungsoo nunca tuvo la necesidad de disparar su pistola contra una persona. La tenía desde que su padre se la regaló cuando cumplió dieciséis años, sabía manejarla y, de hecho, gozaba de una muy buena puntería. Pero jamás se vio en la encrucijada de tener que matar a una persona con ella.

 

Poco a poco, levantó el brazo con el que sujetaba el arma y apuntó justo a la cabeza del hombre que estaba a punto de matar a su novio. Se imaginó que su cabeza era como una de las sandías a las que solía disparar cuando era joven para practicar.

 

Era fácil, solo tenía que presionar un poco más el gatillo y todo se habría terminado.

 

Pero el movimiento parecía no llegar a su dedo índice. El sudor de su frente comenzó a acumularse en la lana oscura y sus ojos no paraban de mirar a Chanyeol, quien observaba con terrible horror a quien iba a ser su asesino.

 

Sin embargo, por algún motivo, la mirada de Chanyeol de repente se desvió hacia Kyungsoo y se encontró con la suya.

 

Fue en ese entonces cuando todo ocurrió, a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que fue casi imposible de procesar lo que pasó.

 

_"_ _But if you just take off your mask_ _  
_ _You'd find out everything's gone wrong_ _"_

 

Un último disparo se escuchó, seguido de un sonido sordo y un aullido de victoria que llenó los oídos de Kyungsoo.

 

Un cuerpo inerte yacía, borbotando sangre de su cabeza y manchando la sonriente expresión de Chanyeol.

 

Como buenamente pudo, el alto se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia su novio que todavía seguía perplejo en su sitio, sin llegar a ser del todo consciente del acto que acababa de cometer.

 

_"_ _Now everybody's dead_ _"_

 

Una mano agarró la suya y tiró de él, haciéndose salir bruscamente de su ensoñación.

 

Era Chanyeol, quien le estaba conduciendo de vuelta a la salida de aquella mansión en la que ahora no quedaba nadie vivo. La venganza había salido a pedir de boca.

 

Bajaron las escaleras a toda prisa y atravesaron el jardín lleno de cadáveres. Kyungsoo observó todos los cuerpos inertes, siendo consciente en ese momento que tanto Chanyeol como él habían cometido un enorme crimen esa noche.

 

De nuevo, observó la espalda de Chanyeol delante de él. Esta vez sus hombros no estaban tensos, se notaba en su caminar lo relajado que se encontraba y lo feliz que era al haber podido vengar a su mejor amigo.

 

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó por las comisuras de Kyungsoo. Si no hubiera sido por él ahora mismo su novio estaría criando malvas, así que eso le bastaba a sí mismo para redimirse del pecado que acababa de realizar.

 

Cuando llegaron al coche de Chanyeol, que todavía permanecía aparcado a un lado del camino, ambos pararon. Mientras Kyungsoo se quitaba su pasamontañas, Chanyeol se guardó la pistola en el filo del pantalón y se peinó con los dedos el pelo hacia atrás, lleno de sudor y sangre.

 

Ese momento fue crucial para Kyungsoo, pues aún sabiendo que el alto estaba hecho pedazos, lo percibió de una manera que encendió de momento su libido.

 

—Chanyeol… —le llamó casi sin voz.

 

_"_ _And he's got his gun, he's got his suit on_

_She says, 'Babe, you look so cool'_ _"_

 

Casi de inmediato, Chanyeol alzó la mirada y sonrió de lado, pues no hacían falta palabras de por medio para saber lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Kyungsoo en ese momento.

 

Sin más, cogió al menor de la cintura y lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo para por fin juntar sus bocas. La adrenalina seguía circulando por sus venas, y es que la venganza había durado muy poco en el tiempo.

 

Durante aquél beso fueron capaces de decirse todo lo que no habían sido capaces durante aquellos años de relación, las inseguridades y los temores, las alegrías y las penas, y sobre todo, el gran temor por el que había pasado Kyungsoo al ver que estaba a punto de perder al hombre de su vida.

 

Aquella experiencia no les proporcionaba la seguridad de que seguirían juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos ni tampoco les aseguraba que jamás volverían a pelearse, pero de lo que sí estaban realmente seguros, era que siempre se tendrían el uno al otro para lo que hiciera falta.

 

_"_ _You look so cool_ __  
_You look so cool, cool, cool, cool_ __  
_You look so cool, you look so cool_ _  
_ _You look so cool, cool, cool, cool, cool_ _"_

 

**FIN**


End file.
